guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammed Mohammed Hassen
| place_of_birth = Taiz, Yemen | date_of_arrest = March 28, 2002 | place_of_arrest = Faisalabad, Pakistan | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Yemen | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 681 | group = | alias = Mohammed Mohammed Hassan Odaini | charge = | penalty = | status = Repatriated to Yemen | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = Student | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohammed Mohammed Hassen or Odaini (born 1983) is a citizen of Yemen unlawfully detained from age eighteen to age twenty-six in the Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. The United States has been detaining him all this time because it claimed that he is an enemy combatant and his release would pose a thread to the security of the country.documents (.pdf) from Mohammed Mohammed Hassen's Combatant Status Review Tribunal Nevertheless on May 26, 2010, he won his habeas corpus case and had his detention declared illegal by the United States District Court for the District of Columbia. In his 36-page opinion Judge Henry H. Kennedy concludes: Mohammed Mohammed Hassen was released and sent back to Yemen in July 2010 after more than eight years in Guantanamo http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2010/06/25/AR2010062505033.html U.S. to repatriate Guantanamo detainee to Yemen after judge orders him to be releasedhttp://www.miamiherald.com/2010/07/13/1728894/us-sends-guantanamo-captive-home.html Combatant Status Review Tribunal Hassen participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal and the tribunal confirmed his status as an enemy combatant. detainees ARB|Set_7_0741-0887.pdf#65}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammed Mohammed Hassen's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 65-80 Several version of the Summary of Evidence memo were prepared for Mohammed Mohammed Hassen's Combatant Status Review Tribunal. These memo listed the following allegations against him. Administrative Review Board hearing The at least two Administrative Review Board hearings were held for Mohammed Mohammed Hassen, both concluded that he still poses a thread to the United States and therefor he could not be released. The factors for and against continuing to detain Mohammed Mohammed Hassen were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006. | title=Unclassified Summary of Evidence for Administrative Review Board in the case of | publisher=United States Department of Defense | date=2005-04-13 | author=OARDEC | accessdate=2010-05-15 | pages=112–113 }}Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Mohammed Mohammed Hassen Administrative Review Board - pages 112-113 - April 13, 2005 The following primary factors favor continued detention: ''The following primary factors favor release or transfer: Cleared for release but still detained Mohammed Mohammed Hassen was cleared for release on June 26, 2006. Mark Falkoff told the Yemeni Times that he had to threaten legal action to get the Pentagon to release a list of the Yemenis who had already been cleared for release. The Yemeni Times reported that the Pentagon had cleared some of the captives for release as early as June 2004 — which precedes the first Combatant Status Review Tribunal by over a month. Hassen was finally repatriated on July 13, 2010. mirror Carol Rosenberg, of the Miami Herald published the recently declassified "memorandum opinion" where US District Court Judge Henry H. Kennedy explained why he ordered Hassen's release. mirror Kennedy's opinion noted that Hassen was a student, on his first visit to other Yemeni students, staying at an off-campus student house, when he was captured. He quoted from the CSR Tribunal testimony of eleven of the other thirteen men captured in that raid: Muhammaed Yasir Ahmed Taher, Emad Abdalla Hassan, Mohammed Abdullah Taha Mattan, Abdel Ghalib Ahmad Hakim, Abdelaziz Kareem Salim al-Noofayee, Fahmi Abdullah Ahmed, Ahmed Abdul Qader, Mohammed Ali Salem Al Zarnuki, Alla Ali Bin Ali Ahmed, Omar Abu Bakr, Ravil Mingazov, Jamil Ahmed Said Nassir. Kennedy noted that all of the other men captured during the raid who were able to identify Hassen confirmed that he was just a student. Kennedy quoted from various documents prepared by military analysts that concluded, early in Hassen's detention, that he was not a threat. References External links * U.S. considers partially lifting ban on transfers of detainees to Yemen The Washington Post June 19, 2010 *Why is a Yemeni Student in Guantánamo, Cleared on Three Occasions, Still Imprisoned? Andy Worthington 6 June, 2010 *Transcripts show confusion, ire at Guantanamo tribunals *Government denies knowledge of 14 released Guantanamo prisoners *Mohammed Mohammed Hassan Odaini--Cleared for release but still detained * Judge Henry H. Kennedy's opinion (redacted) *Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1983 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released